Twelve Days of Christmas and Big Red Bows!
by Kylarkallana
Summary: COMPLETE Ok...So this is my own version of the twelve days of christmas. Many boys and laughs :)
1. Disclaimer

Ok. So I thought this little blurb up the other day when I mentioned I would like Hiei and Kurama for Christmas in nothing but a big red bow. So I thought I'd do a little 12 Days of Christmas with my favorite actors/characters as my PRESENTS (  
  
Oh and I don't own shit! (  
  
I was going to wait until December at least to post this story, but I enjoyed it too much so I thought I'd be like department stores and sell Christmas stuff in December.  
  
Enjoy! 


	2. Day 1

~Day 1~  
  
Authoress (singing): On the first day of Christmas my Santa gave to me an ice demon in a red bow!  
  
Ice Demon (with sad chibi expression): Where's my hair net?  
  
A/N: Ok so I will post the names of the new characters in the chapters after they appear. I want to give everyone a chance to guess who the character is. As a hint, the characters come from Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, YuYu Hakusho, and Inuyasha. (NONE OF WHICH I OWN!!! Like I said in my disclaimer, I don't own shit!) 


	3. Day 2

~Day 2~  
  
A/N: Ok, for those of you who didn't guess, the first character to appear is Touya from Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Now on to the fic!  
  
Authoress (Singing): On the second day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a Quidditch player in my tree!  
  
Quidditch player: Help!! I can't get down!!  
  
Touya: Dude, it's three feet! * I * could get down! 


	4. Day 3

~Day 3~  
  
A/N: Wow! People actually find this amusing! LoL. Well, most of you guessed that the Quidditch player was Harry Potter.but EW!! No way! It's Oliver Wood all the way baby! LOL. Anyways, Arcana, yes this little thingamajig will be done by Christmas! LoL. I meant to post sooner but the weekend just got mad crazy. Thanks for the reviews Kade, Arcana, and Jenishi!  
  
Authoress (singing): On the third day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a zombie with a big sword!  
  
Touya: Watch where you're pointing that thing!  
  
Oliver Wood: Stupefy! 


	5. Day 4

~Day 4~  
  
A/N: Ok, the zombie is Bankotsu from Inuyasha. His character appears in like episode 110 so if you haven't watched that far, you probably don't know who I'm talking about.  
  
Authoress (singing): On the fourth day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a wolf demon wearing a kilt!  
  
Bankotsu: Ack! Don't put that there!  
  
Oliver: His tail just moved.  
  
Touya: Nice dress. 


	6. Day 5

~Day 5~  
  
A/N: Arcana: Yes the zombie is actually pretty cool. He's one of my favorite anime villains. (I honestly think it just may be because his sword is so freakin cool!) He doesn't show up until episode like 110 of Inuyasha though so that's probably why most people haven't heard of him. BTW I love the little Trowa face thingy! ^_^ And that fine gentleman in the dress was Kouga from Inuyasha. I shall take a moment to reiterate that I own NONE of these people. * sob * though..I wish I could..that's the whole basis of this fic actually..  
  
Authoress (singing): On the fifth day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a dog demon with PMS.  
  
Kouga: Where's Kagome  
  
Bankotsu: My sword's bigger than your's.  
  
Oliver: Fluffy. (plays with dog demon's tail)  
  
Touya: Bankotsu, that just sounded wrong. 


	7. Day 6

~Day 6~  
  
A/N: And the dog demon was Sesshoumaru-sama! Yum.(  
  
Authoress (singing): On the sixth day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a hanyou to fight with Sesshy.  
  
Oliver: It's getting crowded in here.  
  
Bankotsu: I don't think you two should have broken the coffee table.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Shut up.  
  
Kouga: Where's Kagome?  
  
Touya: Dude, Shut up! 


	8. Day 7

~Day 7~  
  
A/N: Ok so that last one was obviously Inuyasha himself!  
  
Authoress (singing): On the seventh day of Christmas my Santa gave to me, a girly redhead wearing pink.  
  
All (singing): DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!!!  
  
Red Head: Rose whip!  
  
Touya: You're playing with flowers! You've just proven our point!  
  
Kouga: Where's Kagome? 


	9. Day 8

~Day 8~  
  
A/N: Sorry, another obvious one! Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Authoress (singing): On the eighth day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a bad ass elf with really cool daggers.  
  
Touya (singing): You're a man, a man in tights.  
  
Kurama: Haven't you heard that first is the worst?  
  
All laugh at Touya as Touya gives them all a death glare.  
  
Kouga: Where's Kagome? 


	10. Day 9

~Day 9~  
  
A/N: Ok so that last one was Legolas from Lord of the Rings. Again I will reiterate that I own nothing and no one. Slavery was long ago made illegal in the United States and I am a generally law abiding citizen.  
  
Authoress (singing): On the ninth day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a super kawaii wind demon.  
  
Wind Demon: Touya why are you naked?  
  
All: Say something similar to the Wind Demon's comment.  
  
Touya: I like a nice breeze around my privates.  
  
All anime eye twitch. 


	11. Day 10

~Day 10~  
  
A/N: Yes that was the delectable and delightful Windmaster Jin!  
  
Authoress (singing): ON the tenth day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a sliver fox that plays with flowers.  
  
Jin: Kurama, why didn't you become a demon again?  
  
Touya: Yeah at least you wouldn't look like a girl.  
  
Kurama: Get bent shorty.  
  
Bankotsu: I can't stay much longer. Naraku's getting pissed.  
  
Legolas: I don't believe we have much of a choice on the matter.  
  
Oliver: But I need to get back to Quidditch practice!  
  
Kouga: Where's Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: Kouga! Shut UP!  
  
Inuyasha chases Touya around trying to get his bow to tape Kouga's mouth shut. 


	12. Day 11

~Day 11~  
  
A/N: Ok so that was Youko Kurama. Cute fox ears. Hehehe.  
  
Authoress (singing): On the eleventh day of Christmas my Santa gave to me a hot fire demon with no shirt.  
  
Fire Demon: What the fuck is going on?  
  
Kurama and Youko: Apparently we've been kidnapped for the sadistic pleasure of the authoress.  
  
Oliver: Wait there's a girl here somewhere?  
  
Kouga: Kagome?? (Kouga gets knocked unconscious by Jin and Touya)  
  
Bankotsu: That's a better idea than the bow.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Bakas.  
  
Inuyasha: (draws Tetsusaiga) Wanna say that again?  
  
Much fighting ensues. 


	13. Day 12

~Day 12~  
  
A/N: And the final addition was Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. Again I own nothing and no one.  
  
Authoress (singing): On the twelfth day of Christmas my..(screams) OH NO!!! EVERYONE BUT OLIVER AND LEGOLAS BECAME CHIBIS!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress locks Oliver and Legolas in her room.  
  
Chibis lock themselves in a closet.  
  
Authoress: Come out cute little chibis! Here chibi chibi chibi!! ^_^  
  
Chibis in closet sweat drop.  
  
The closet door starts shaking and flashed of light can be seen. A small black worm slithers under the door. You can hear Hiei swearing as Authoress dumps a glass of water on the "dragon" and it turns to steam.  
  
The Chibis eventually emerge when hunger strikes. Authoress uses a growth potion Oliver was forced to make for her and the Chibis become their normal sizes.  
  
Authoress: Santa said I could only have you until noon and it's 12:15 so you guys can go.  
  
Touya: What was the point of dragging us here?  
  
Authoress: For your torture and the audience's enjoyment. ^_^ Now shoo! 


End file.
